


First Kiss

by NMartin



Series: Bananun [3]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Bananun, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lana and non-possessed Sister Mary Eunice share their first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

“Miss Winters?” Lana heard someone ask. “How are you tonight?”

“I just got another session of electroshock therapy, how do you think I am?” the woman growled from the bed, unable to see the person's face in the darkness.

“I-I... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked.” the person said with a soft and sweet voice that Lana recognized as Mary Eunice's.  The young nun almost never entered the cells, unless Sister Jude had ordered to get an inmate from there.

“Sister Mary Eunice? What are you doing here?”

“I thought you would be hungry.” the nun answered, taking some steps forward until she was next to the bed. Lana sat up, resting her back on the cold wall and with the thin sheet still covering her legs. The nun dropped a small package wrapped in a dirty piece of cloth on the inmate's lap, causing Lana to instantly move her arm to reach for it. The nun sat on the edge of the bed. Although the dark-haired woman was very weak at the moment, the nun still felt a little intimidated by her and kept her gaze on the cross of the wall. “I know it's only a bagel, but...”

“Thank you.” Lana interrupted her with a little smile before giving the bagel a bite. She really liked the blonde woman. She was the only person that wasn't an inmate and was nice to her in the asylum, and they had grown closer in the last few days, to the point that the nun considered Lana a friend.

“Does it hurt?” the nun said, looking at the marks and bruises that Lana had on the sides of her face.

“You already know the answer, Mary.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Don't be.” Lana said, already finishing the bagel. “It's nice to see that there's someone here who actually feels some compassion for the inmates.”

“Oh.”

“How did you become a nun, Mary?”

“People in my hometown laughed at me. They didn't believe in God like I did, and they played awful pranks on me. The only place I felt comfortable was the local church, that was usually empty.” The nun related, still looking at the cross. “One day I met Sister Adelaide, an old woman that was staying in the town for a week before going back to the nunnery near here. I asked if I could come with her and become a nun. I was eighteen, and my parents didn't even notice that I left. I lived with Sister Adelaide until she died, two years later, and then I left the place. Then I met Monsignor Timothy, who told me that an assistant for the asylum was needed.”

Lana listened to the woman's words with interest, captivated by the nun's story. It was heartwarming to see that she hadn't been the only one who had suffered because of her beliefs, even though they were the opposite sides of a coin. While the nun had grown up in a non-Christian community, the journalist had been raised in a very religious family, and had left her hometown when she was twenty-one, with the permission of her parents.

“It's a silly story, I know.” the nun said, finally looking at the inmate.

“No, it's actually pretty good.” Lana answered with a smile, uncovering her legs and sitting next to the nun. “You were really brave.”

“No, I wasn't. I was just running away.”

“That was brave of you. I didn't even have the guts to tell my family what I was. I left my town with a boy, Jack. Everyone thought he was my boyfriend.”

“Was he?” Mary asked.

“No. He was just a friend.”

Silence filled the cell.

“Mary.”

“What?”

“I want to kiss you.”

* * *

Mary Eunice didn't understand how love worked, that was a fact. Love was something unknown for her. She had never been in love, not even when she was a teenager. In fact, she had never been kissed before. Sister Jude had always told her that the journalist was a sinner for loving another woman, but Mary didn't understand why did she have that belief. Father Harris, the religious man who lived in her hometown church, used to say that love was love, no matter what.

A little voice in her head told her that it was wrong, that she couldn't have these feelings for the inmate. She suddenly felt scared.

But that kiss. That soft kiss had made her feel something inside, something that had made her heart beat faster. It had been perfect. She had loved the way the inmate had cupped her face with her hands and had looked into her eyes, with a mix of fear and love and hope. They had stood like that for some seconds, with Lana looking at her as if she asked for permission to do the next step. Mary had looked down to the inmates lips and had closed her eyes, giving the brunette the encouragement she needed to lean and press their lips together. She still didn't know why, but she hadn't drawn away.

Lana's lips tasted like heaven, that was the only think Mary was sure of.


End file.
